Team Prime and the Padawan V2
by Rvbfan424
Summary: He survived Order 66 Alexander Shan is guided by the force to the unknown regions. Once he arrives he finds earth and is drawn into the cybertronian conflict. He now must do what he can to help but the pain and grief over what has happened threatens to consume him. Can his new friends help him overcome the darkness or is he doomed to fall to it. OC&Miko pairing other parings later.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Transformers or Star wars I only own my OC.**

**Hello all and welcome to the first chapter of the reboot. I have been doing a lot of research for facts and story ideas and I have made a quite a few changes to my OC and I will go over them at the end of the chapter. First I would like to give acknowledgement to author crod42 the writer of the story The Jedi From Earth. As well as author Rapidfyrez and his story Force of Nature. These stories are two of my absolute favorites and inspired me to write my own unique star wars/transformers crossover. I have nothing but the highest respect for these authors and their stories and I encourage you all to read them. Also the poll on if I should bring Rex and Ahsoka into the story is now closed and it was a landslide in favor of bring them in so look for that later in the story. That being said here is the first chapter enjoy.**

**STAR WARS**

**Team Prime And The Padawan **

**The Jedi Temple has fallen and Order 66 has decimated the Jedi order with most of its members dead and the few that survive now fleeing into exile the Sith now rule galaxy. Alexander Shan having escaped from the temple now flees towards the outer rim to hide, but the force has other ideas. Unknown to him however he is heir to a great Jedi legacy. Through the coming days he will become drawn into a new war, meet new friends and discover that there is more to himself then meets the eye.**

**CHAPTER 1**

The empty blackness of space is suddenly broken by a ARC -170 emerging from hyperspace. In the cockpit a lone figure sits at the controls he is Jedi Padawan Alexander Shan. At sixteen years old he is what many would consider an average teen with his brown hair is cut short with a long Padawan braid, light skinned and dark brown eyes that normally are filled with happiness and joy now hold only sorrow and pain but not from the war which he had fought in for the passed three years alongside his Master, but from the pain of the betrayal that has taken everything and everyone he ever cared about and shattered his world.

He lets out a long pained sigh and cups his face in his hands.

"What am I going to do .? Everything is gone and I have no idea what I'm supposes to do or where I should go.!" He says Voice filled with anxiety.

Alex unclips his harness and stretches out as best he can in the confined space then closes his eyes to try to rest but instead the feelings of sorrow that he had been suppressing for day final breaks through his mental barriers and he begins to cry. "Why did this happen.? Why did he betray us.? He was the chosen one and he betrayed us.!" Alex thought to himself as he silently wept.

He stayed like that for several minutes before he stopped he wipes the tears away. "I should meditate it will help me calm down and think." He tells himself.

He straightens himself in his seat and closes his eye takes a deep breath and begins to recite the Jedi code.

"There is no emotion there is peace. There is no ignorance there is knowledge. There is no passion there is serenity. There is no chaos there is harmony. There is no death there is the force."

He repeats this several times before he finally slips into a meditative state and even though the pain is still there it is lessened as he draws on the force to calm himself.

He stays in that state for about a half hour until the force presents him with a vision, in it he sees a group of people. He can tell that two of them are around his age,one is a girl in colorful clothing her hair is black with pink highlights, and the other is a boy wearing a grey shirt with black hair. They are on there knees and it appears that they are being held hostage by a group of green clad soldiers all wearing masks except for one who appears to be the leader and it appears that they are all standing in front of what looks to be a large factory. The girl and boy are clearly scared, the lead solider then pulls what appears to be a blaster and points it at the girls head, he says something and smiles wickedly, then the vision fades.

Alex eyes snap open "what was that.!... Was the force giving me a vision and if so why.?" He wondered. He tried to think of a reason but all he could think of is what his master told him Concerning visions.

"When the force gives you a vision there is always a reason and it should never be ignored.!"

"Could it be that the force wants me to save them.?" He thought to himself.

With that in mind Alex decides that he needs investigate and he straps himself back into the pilots chair.

"But where could they be.?" He asks out Load.

Alex then reaches out to the force for guidance and after a moment he feels the force prompting him and he inputs a set of coordinates into the navicomputer, he then checks them and finds that they lead deep into the unknown regions.

"Is that where those two from my vision are.?"

He reaches out to the force again to double check and again he feels it prompting him with the same coordinates. Alex begins debating with himself on wether or not to go but after a moment he concedes to the will of the force.

"Nothing ventured nothing gained.!" He says as he activates the hyperdrive and begins the journey into the unknown regions. After entering hyperspace he checks the computer. It would take about 5 hours to reach the coordinates so he decided to get some rest.

Alex settles into his seat and closed his eyes. He can't help but think about the vision more specifically the girl in the vision whom in his opinion was very beautiful. He then quickly berated himself.

" A Jedi shall not know anger,hatred or love.!" He told himself.

He clears the thoughts from his mind and after several deep breath falls asleep. As he slept he was beset by another vision in it he saw himself dueling a black hooded figure with a volcano spewing purple magma in the distance as for the dual itself It was clear he was losing. His lightsaber is knocked from his grasp and the hooded figure then blasted him with force lightning sending Alex flying backwards he lands on his stomach and he barely manages to raise himself on his hands and knees before the figure then walks up and raises his saber above his head and as he starts to bring it down the vision ends.

Alex wakes with a start sweating and breathing heavily. "What was that.?" He asked himself.

His face is covered with sweat, he wipes it off with his cloak sleeve and takes several deep breaths to calm himself. He then begins trying to make sense of the dream. He is brought out of his thinking when the navicomputer begins buzzing.

"I guess I'm almost there." Alex states to himself.

Alex straightens himself in the pilots chair and deactivates the hyperdrive. He is greeted by the site of a large blue planet with many land masses. He feels the force pulling him to the planet more specifically one of the land masses.

"Well I followed it this far let's see what the force has in store for me." He said. He then begins heading towards the planet.

As he got closer he began to notice a complete lack of starships in orbit although he could sense a abundance of life on the planet he was not being contacted by any kind of space traffic control, he shrugged at this and continued towards the location that the force was directing him to. After entering the atmosphere he found himself flying over a desert landscape in the distance he saw a set of buildings that reminded him of his vision.

"I Hope I'm not to late.!" He says to himself.

He lands the ship about a half mile from the buildings in hope of it would not be found before he could get back. He raises his cloak hood over his head. Next he checks to make sure his lightsaber is hooked to his belt then seeing that it is opens the cockpit and climbs out then he turns and takes off with force enhanced speed towards the factory as he got closer he could hear the sounds of weapons fire and explosions he could feel the moment of his vision was close at hand, he could only hope he wasn't to late.

* * *

Bulkhead and Arcee where bringing Jack and Miko to base from school while Bumblebee had to run Raf home to get his charger for his laptop before joining them. It had been a uneventful trip until they where passing an old abandoned factory outside of town that's when MECH had ambushed them. They used a large semi to try and ram Bulkhead of the road, he managed to dodge it but only by swerving off into the factory's loading yard with Arcee following him, once the came to a stop their humans disembarked and the bots transformed and readied themselves for battle. MECH soldiers then began to close in as bulkhead tried to call for backup.

"Bulkhead to base, Arcee and I have been ambushed by MECH and we need backup now.!" He shouted into his com but was met with static. "There jamming us somehow.!" He said.

"Jack,Miko hide.!" Arcee shouted. Jack and Miko nodded and ran towards the factory.

Bulkhead and Arcee got back to back as the mech soldiers opened fire on them. The battle raged for nearly five minutes and although Bulkhead and Arcee fought valiantly sheer number of soldiers was starting to overwhelm them that is until Bumblebee arrived and began to flank the enemy. The battle quickly turned into a rout for MECH with most of there forces dead,incapacitated or fleeing. Bumblebee and raf join Bulkhead and Arcee, and they started to relax until Silas appears flanked by four soliders.

"Enough.!" Silas exclaimed.

"Silas.!" Arcee hissed and aimed her blasters at him but Silas smirked.

"You don't want to do that. After all I have leverage.!" He snaps his fingers and two more soldiers appear leading Jack and Miko at gunpoint.

"Jack.!"Arcee shouted.

"Miko.!" Bulkhead shouted at the same time.

Silas grinned. "Now then all of you have been a thorn in my side for long enough.! So I think it time you learned the penalty for crossing me." He says as the soldiers march Jack and Miko three feet in front of Silas and force them to there knees then move to stand behind him. "Now here is how this works I'm going to execute one of these two and the other is going to come with me as a hostage to trade for something at a later time."

"NO!" All the bots and raf shouted as Jack and Miko look at Silas horrified. Arcee and Bulkhead start to move forward to stop him.

"Come any closer and they both die.!" Silas said. The bots stopped in there track helpless.

"Now who lives and who dies, which one oh which one will it be.?" Silas said mockingly.

"Kill me you worthless piece of scrap just let her go.!" Jack demanded.

"Aw Jackson I always figured you for a leader willing to sacrifice himself for others it's very nobel, now I suppose I could kill you... But I think it would be so much more satisfying to kill your friend and make you suffer.!." Silas said sadistically as he pulled out his sidearm.

"NO!" Jack,Raf and the bots screamed. As Silas pointed the gun at Mikos head.

"Say goodbye little lady." He said smiling wickedly as Miko shut her eyes And waited for the end.

* * *

Alex ran onto the catwalk above. Looking down and seeing the events of his vision he realized he had arrived just in time. With lightsaber in hand he leaps from the catwalk the blue blade springing to life above his head as he falls, then using the force to cushion his landing he simultaneously brings down his blade and severed Silas's weapon hand. Silas howled in agony clutching at the stump where his hand use to be as Alex throws out his left hand sending Silas and the two soldiers directly behind him flying backward through the air and crashing into the side of one of MECH's vans that was parked behind them. As the remaining four solders look back at there leader struggling to rise, Alex then brings himself into a guard stance while standing firmly between Jack,Miko and the soldiers. The four then turn there attention back to him and begin to fire and he in return starts deflecting there shots back at them. Two of the soldiers soon fall from the returned shots and the remaining two stop firing and look over at there fallen comrades not understanding what just happened, and as they look back at Alex he leaps forward and cuts them down with a wide horizontal slash. Silas looks at Alex in disbelief before coming to a decision.

"Retreat.!" Silas shouts as he and the two soldiers that where thrown with him climb into the van and speed off. The whole event from Silas's hand being severed to calling retreat lasted ten to twelve seconds.

"Get back here you slagging coward.!" Bulkhead shouted but to no avail as they where gone.

Alex then deactivates his saber and clips it back onto his belt. He then walks in front of Miko kneels down lowers his hood and looks her in the eyes.

"Are you ok.?" He asks his voice full of concern. She looks into his eyes and then does something he wasn't expecting, she hugs him.

"Thank you,thank you, thank you." she says still shook up and on the verge of tears from the experience. Alex blushes and hugs her back gently and then looks at Jack.

"How about you are you alright.?" He asks and Jack nods.

"Ya I'm ok thanks." He said

"No problem." Alex replied As Miko finally ends the hug A bit to Alex's disappointment. He then noticed the Autobots and to say they surprised him would be a understatement, in his haste to prevent his vision he had honestly failed to notice them. Raf then run up and hugged Jack and Miko glad that they where ok as the bots walk up to Alex.

"Hello." Was all he could muster as a greeting still partly in shock from seeing the giant beings standing before him. Bulkhead and Arcee kneeled to get closer to eye level.

"Thanks for the help but who are you.?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm Padawan Alexander Shan of the Jedi order. And who might you all be.?" He asked.

"I'm Bulkhead, that's Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack, Miko and Raf." Pointing to each at there respective names.

"Nice to meet you all. Alex stated with a slight smile.

"Thank you for saving them.!" Arcee said.

"Ya if you hadn't shown up MECH would have taken Jack and Miko would have..." Bulkhead trails off unable to finish his statement.

"It's a Jedi's duty to protect others.!" Alex said with a slight smile before continuing " I don't mean to be rude but I have never seen beings like the three of you in my travels of the galaxy, what species are you.?" Alex asked.

"We are Cybertronian.!" Arcee stated while Bulkhead got a confused look on his face.

"Hold on did you say you traveled the galaxy as in you left earth.?" He asked.

"Earth.?, is that what this worlds called.?" Alex asked to which they all nodded heads then he continued. "Then no I didn't leave it, I have never been here before, I was born on Coruscant.!"

"Coruscant.?" Raf asked confused.

"Yes it's the capital of the republic or at least it was.!" Alex finished sadly.

"What's the republic.?" Jack asked. "And what do you mean it was.?" Miko added.

Alex sighed sadly "Both of those questions require very long answers and the second one I rather not talk about.!" He said.

"Why not.?" Arcee asked a little annoyed from lack of answers.

Alex looked at her "Would you want to talk about seeing you way of life destroyed and seeing all the people you cared about murdered.!" He replied with pain and a little anger in his voice. At hearing this everyone eyes and optics widened And after a moment arcee with a sad look on her face spoke again.

"I'm sorry.!" Arcee said feeling ashamed, she of all people knew what it was like to lose a partner, but to lose everyone important to her all at once would destroy her, she didn't know how he was keeping himself together like he was.

"It ok you couldn't have known, if you absolutely need answers then I'll tell you, but not here let's go back to my ship and we can talk."Alex said reluctantly.

"You have a ship near by.? Where is it .?" Miko asked, Alex pointed over his shoulder.

"About a half mile that way." He replied.

"Need a lift there.?" Bulkhead asked.

"I suppose but where is you vehicle.?" He asked to which the bots smirked and transformed.

"Right here." Bulkhead stated. As each human moved to there respective guardian Miko looked back at Alex.

"Come on you can ride with me.!" She said to which Alex nodded. Miko climbed into the driver seat and Alex though a little hesitance to climb inside a living being got into the passenger seat and once everyone was ready the bots began heading towards his ship. As they drove Alex stole a glance at Miko. He thought she was even more beautiful then in the vision. He quickly berated himself again as a Jedi should not allow themselves to think like that. Unbeknownst to him however Miko was having similar thoughts of how handsome he was as she stole glances at him but they never caught each other.

"Thanks again for saving me." She said. "And Jack." She hastily add.

Alex looked at her and smiled "My pleasure ." He said.

They stared at each other for a moment before they both quickly looked away blushing.

Miko looked forward and saw the ship in the distance. "Woah is that it.?"

Alex looked forward and smiled. "Yup that's her, she's is an ARC-170 Starfighter." All three bots came to a stop I front of the ship after everyone disembarked from them the bots transformed back into there biped mode as Jack,Raf & Miko looked at the ship in awe

"Wow.!" Jack said

"Cool.!" Raf stated.

"Awesome.!" Miko exclaimed.

Bumblebee then decided to speak up "I guess you really are from another world." He said.

"Of course, a Jedi does not lie bumblebee.!" Alex replied, everyone then looked at him in surprise. "What.?" Alex asked.

"You understood bee.?" Raf asked in disbelief.

Alex raised a eye brow "Yes, why can't you all.? He asked, but Raf shook his head.

"The bots can but I'm the only human that could so far, how can you understand him.?

Alex crosses his arms."Well most Jedi can understand droidspeak and bumblebee's speech is similar enough for me to have a basic understanding of what he is saying I could probably even teach Jack and Miko or anyone else to be able to understand him as well."

"Really.?" Jack asked

"Thats totally awesome.!" Miko exclaimed.

"This is great.! Finally everyone will be able to understand me.! Bumblebee shouted happily.

Alex couldn't help but smile at bumblebees excitement then he turned back to the group.

"So what do you want to know want to know.?" Alex Asked. But before anyone could ask anything Arcee interrupted.

"Actually on the way here I contacted Optimus, He and Agent Fowler want you to come to our base before we ask any questions."

"Who are Optimus and Agent Fowler.?" Alex asked.

"Optimus is our leader and Agent Fowler is our liaison to the United State goverment.!" Bulkhead replied.

Alex was about to ask another question until Arcee interupted.

"Any more questions will have to wait till we get to base.!" Arcee stated.

Alex wasn't expecting to go to any sort of base and he was tempted to politely refuse and leave after all he had saved Jack and Miko but now the force was prompting him to stay on this planet maybe there was another reason he had been brought here. He didn't sense any deception or ill intent from them so he decided to go along with it.

"Ok but I'm not leaving my ship out in the open.! Is there somewhere near your base I can hide it.? He asked Arcee nodded.

"There is a set of large caves near it you can keep your ship there." She replied.

Alex nodded and after getting the directions from Arcee everyone prepared to leave until a thought dawned on him.

"How will I get to your base from the caves.?" He asked.

"After you reach the caves we will bridge you in.!" Arcee said.

"Bridge me in.?" Alex stated confused.

"Basically it will teleport you from the caves into the the base. Just watch for a large swirling green portal."Jack replied To which Alex cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Will it be safe for me to go through.?" Alex inquired.

"Totally we use it all the time.?" Miko replied.

"Ok I'll see you there I suppose." Alex stated.

Alex climbed into his star fighter closed the canopy and lifted off and set out for the caves. It takes him about five minutes to reach them he enters one and rotates his ship so it is facing the entrance and then climbs out of the ship and from the cargo compartment he retrieves his backpack and a duffel bag, as he does a swirling green portal appears before him and Alex just stares at it for a moment. Having never seen anything like it he is hesitant to enter. But he can feel the force beckoning him to enter and decides to trust in it.

"I guess that's my ride."He says as he raises his hood and enters the portal.

**Well there we are the end of the first chapter and if you read my first version you will notice quiet a few changes. First off the different ship. As to how my OC got it that will be explained in the next chapter. Next you will no doubt notice that Alexander is very emotional with he is crying and full of despair. He has just lost everything he held dear and in the previous version of this story he seemed fine, author crod42 helped me realize that he should be emotionally damaged from everything that he has lost. So it's going to take a while for him to come to terms with what has happened to him and return to his old self. Next the wormhole is gone I decided it was a little to Star Trek ds9 for my liking plus I couldn't really make it work So now earth is in the unknown regions.I have also gotten rid of the POV type story telling I think that this style I'm using now is better and easier to write. I have also changed his double bladed lightsaber to a regular lightsaber. The reason for this was that double bladed lightsabers while cool are not as adaptable to different scenarios as regular lightsabers. Now a double bladed lightsaber May or may not get added to his arsenal later in the story. I did have an idea to have him start using two lightsabers that could fit together to become a double bladed lightsaber it might happen later in the story I'm not sure yet. I'm also trying to decided which of the seven lightsaber combat forms should be his primary form or if I should give him a unique one that he created. If you know the seven forms and would like to suggest which one I should pick feel free to say so. I'm going to try for weekly updates but I can't promise them anyway please review and if you have story ideas please feel free to give them if i use them I will be sure to give you credit.****Till next time May the force be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

I** don't own Star Wars or Transformers**

**Hello all I'm sorry it's taken this long to get this chapter up as I said in the update I have been dealing with with having to put my dog down and writers block. First thank you to all of you that gave words of condolence and encouragement. Also thanks to those of you that have reviewed so far and given story ideas if I use them I'll be sure to give you credit too however submitted it. With all that said here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy It. **

**Chapter 2**

Alex exited the ground bridge and appeared in a large cavernous room. "This is their base... Impressive." he's thought to himself.

Looking to his left he can see Arcee,Bulkhead and Bumblebee standing as well as Jack Raf and Miko standing Next to there respective bots. Miko spots him and begins to wave enthusiastically at him. Looking to his right he can see two more cybertroinians the taller of which he had to guess was Optimus. The ground bridge closed and Optimus walked up to Alex and kneeled down to be closer to eye level.

"Greetings I am Optimus prime leader of the Autobot welcome to our base." Then gesturing behind him at the other auto bot "And this is Ratchet our scientist and medic."

Before Alex can responded a lift in the back of the room opens and a tall dark skinned man in a grey suit steps out looking none to happy. "PRIME.!" He shouts then continues

"Could you tell me what happened at the factory and why your people decided to turn it into a war zone. And most importantly when is our alien visitor arriving.?" He questioned.

"Our visitor is already here Agent Fowler." Prime replied gesturing to Alex. Fowler nodded and then walked up to Alex "Hello I am Special Agent William Fowler I am a representative of the goverment of the United States of America and on its behalf I welcome you to earth."

Alex gives a polite bow and replies "I thank you and Optimus for your warm welcome I am Alexander Shan Padawan of the Jedi order." He then lowers his hood and Fowlers eyes go wide and his jaw drops. "Is something wrong Agent Fowler.?" Alex questions.

"HOLY YANKEE DOODLE DANDY YOUR HUMAN.!" Fowler shouts in shock.

Alex raises a eyebrow "Yes is that so surprising.?" He asked.

"We where under the impression that humans only existed on earth." Ratchet who was equally surprised said.

"No humans are the most numerous and widespread species In the galaxy."Alex replied. Shocking them further.

Before anyone can ask another question the base proximity alarms start going off. "Optimus nurse Darby is approaching and will be here momentarily." Ratchet stated.

"Wait mom is coming...? You didn't tell her what happened did you.?" Jack asked

"We informed her that you and Miko where involed in a battle with MECH and that you might be injured however she is unaware that you of your near kidnapping and that Miko was almost executed." Optimus stated

"Any chance of leaving those details out.?" Miko asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Miko it would be wrong to withhold such information from her." Optimus replied.

"Great she's going to freak on us." Said Miko.

"No she's going to go ballistic." Replied Jack.

At that moment Junes car entered the room and she stepped out.

"Jack are you and Miko ok.? June asked franticly

"Ya mom Miko and I are fine just a few Scrapes and bruises." Replied Jack nervously.

"What are you hiding from me Jack. What exactly happened.?" June replied.

"Ok so promise you won't get mad or freak out.?"Jack asked Hopefully.

"I promise nothing Jack.!" June said and crossed her arms and continued "Now tell me what happened right now young man.!"

"Ok here's what happened. Miko Bulkhead Arcee and I where on our way back to base from school and MECH ambushed us outside of town. We where forced into a abandoned factory and had no choice but to fight. Arcee told me and Miko to hide so we won't be in the crossfire. The fight went on for a while before Bumblebee showed up and MECH started to flee but then Miko and I got captured by Silas and he wanted to make us pay for interfering with his plans by killing one of us and taking the other hostage to trade for something later."

"WHAT.!" June shrieked causing all in the room to wince. "Then what happened.!" She demanded.

"I told Silas to kill me and let Miko go but he refused and was about kill Miko." Jack said.

"WHAT.!" June shrieked again Then looking at Arcee and Bulkhead "How could you two almost let that happen." she demanded.

"Mom please let me finish before freak out on anyone. Anyway Arcee and Bulkhead tried to stop him but they couldn't move because if they did Silas said he would kill us both. Anyway Silas was about to kill Miko but thats when Alex intervened and stopped him."

"Who is Alex.?" June questioned

"Him.!" Miko said pointing at Alex who had remained silent through this whole exchange was standing next to the ground bridge began walking over. June who had failed to notice him till now turn to him.

"You saved them.?" June asked.

"yes I di..." Be for he can finish he is pulled into a bone crushing hug by June.

"Thank you.!" She said

Alex awkwardly patted her back "It was no problem it is a Jedi's duty to protect others." He replied.

"I haven't seen you around Jasper before are you a new student at the high school.? June asked.

"No he isn't mom. Turns out there are other human in the galaxy and he's from another planet called Coruscant." Jack said while June looked at her son skeptically.

"It true we saw his ship.!" Miko said. Then Fowler looked to Alex.

"How did you save them.?" Fowler asked. Before Alex could reply Miko interrupted.

"It was so cool. He leapt off of a catwalk that was like 50 feet off the ground landed between Silas and us and sliced off the hand that was holding the gun and then sent him flying backwards without even touching him then the soldiers started to shoot at him but he just deflected their shots back at them two of them and then he leapt forward and cut down two more and then Silas ran with his tail between his legs. It was so awesome! Well except for me almost being killed and Jack taken hostage part." She said. June, Fowler and Ratchet looked skeptical.

"That's impossible leaping from that height would kill him or at the very least shatter his legs." June stated.

"And I don't see a weapon on him capable of cuting off someones hand nor is he covered in blood which doing something like that would cause.!" Fowler stated.

"And it is impossible to send knock someone flying back as you put it without touching them, and how could he possibly deflect the soldiers shots back at them as you claim" Ratchet added.

"with a laser sword.!" Miko replied.

"please thats ridiculous.!" Ratchet scoffed.

"But it's true we all saw it.!" Miko protested.

"I wouldn't believe it either but Bulk, Bee, Jack, Raf and I all saw it too." Arcee stated.

"I'll believe it when I see it.!" Ratchet stated Alex then looked at him.

"Very well then you shall see it." Alex stated and kneeled down into a meditative position and closed his eyes and for a moment nothing happened, then slowly objects all around the room began to levitate. Ratchets optics widened and June and Fowlers jaws dropped in awe. Even Optimus looked somewhat surprised. Slowly the items returned to there pervious places and Alex opened his eye and stood up.

"By the all spark how is that possible.?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Telekinesis is one of the many abilities Jedi posses. Now as for how I was able to leap from the catwalk unharmed I used the force to cushion my landing." Alex replied.

"And what about cutting Silas hand off how did you do that.?" Fowler asked

"With this.!" Alex replied and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and thumbed the activation switch causing the blue blade to spring forth from the hilt.

"This is a lightsaber it is the weapon and tool of a Jedi." he stated.

"It looks more like oversized glow stick then a weapon." Fowler said skeptically.

Alex didn't appreciate his lightsaber being referred to as a glow stick. Then he noticed a metal pipe leaning against the wall and using the force pulled it into his hand And looked at Optimus. "Is this being used for anything.? If not may I use it as a demonstration.?" He asked.

"Proceed." Optimus replied.

Alex handed the pipe to fowler. "Hold this for a moment please." He requested.

Fowler rolled his eyes but did so. Alex then made a quick horizontal slash at the pipe and then shut off his lightsaber. Fowler blink once then the top half of the pipe fell to the ground with a clang while the top of the half that Fowler was holding glowed orange from the heat of the cut. Fowler himself looked a little scared. "Mommy." Was all he could say.

Miko laughed "Definitely not a glow stick." She said.

"The blade is made of plasma that is held inside a contaiment field. It can also cut through almost anything except another lightsaber and a small number of materials It can also redirect energy shots." Alex stated.

"Fascinating." Said Ratchet.

"If it can burn through a metal pipe I assume that it must cauterize as it cuts hence why you don't have any of Silas blood on you. And also I guess that means Silas won't be reattaching his hand since it would burn away the nerve endings." June said.

"Correct." Alex replied "So what else do you all want to know about me."he asked.

"What are the Jedi." Raf asked.

"And what is this force you mentioned." Ratchet asked.

"What is the Republic." Jack asked.

"And what is Coruscant like and why isn't the Republic's capital anymore." Miko asked.

Alex was slightly taken aback by the rapid rate of the questions and had to think for a moment on what order to answer the questions then responded.

"The force is a energy field that surrounds and binds all things. It is in everything from the air we breath to the rocks beneath our feet. From the smallest germ to the largest creatures. Like most things it has two sides to it the light side and the dark side, good and evil respectively. The light side draws off positive aspects such as compassion and kindness where as the dark side draws off thing like anger, hatred and cruelty. The force itself is in all people but for most it is barely a whisper but for some it a roaring inferno these people are considered force sensitive those that are usually become Jedi."

Alex takes a deep breath before continuing. " Jedi are... Were galactic peacekeepers we are trained since childhood to use the force to protect the republic. The Republic was the democratic galactic government that stood for over a twenty five thousand years on the values of peace,diplomacy as well as freedom and equal rights for all sentient beings. Both the Jedi Order and the Republic were centralized on Coruscant. The entire planet is one big city made up of skyscrapers thousands of stories tall. Now as for why it is no longer the capital for the Jedi order and the Republic is because nether of them exists anymore both where overthrown and destroyed by the Sith." Alex finished.

"What are the Sith.?" Fowler asked.

"The sith are a group of force users and the poler opposite and enemy of the Jedi. They use the dark side of the force while the Jedi use the light side And ever since people have learned how to harness the power of the force the Sith have attempted to destroy the Jedi. Where as the Jedi use our powers to protect and defend the weak and innocent, the Sith use their powers to oppress and conquer them.?"

"These sith sound a lot like the Decepticons to me.!" Stated Jack.

"Indeed they do Jackson." Replied Optimus.

"I'm sorry who are the Decepticons.?" Alex asked.

"The Decepticons are cybertroinians like us however they like the Sith you mentioned seek power and dominance over others at any cost. Where as we Autobots believe that freedom is the right of all sentient beings much like your republic did. The Decepticons are led by megaton under his leadership they waged a war that lasted century's and left our planet barren and unable to support life. So we where forced to flee to the stars to search for a new home Which is how we came to be on earth, unfortunately megaton found earth as well and so now our war is now being waged here in secret very few humans know of our existence." Optimus explained.

"I see I'm sorry I can relate to fighting a war for and losing everything you hold dear." Alex said somberly.

"Wait you have fought in a war.?" Miko asked.

"Yes for the past three years I fought in the clone wars as a Jedi commander. It was the latest of many wars throughout history in which the Sith have tried to conquer the galaxy but every time the Jedi have stopped them until now." Alex ended sadly.

"What happened.?" Raf asked.

"To understand how they won we have to go back thirteen years. It's a rather long story so please hold any further questions till the end." they all nodded and then Alex continued.

Alex then proceeded to give a detailed account of events starting at the invasion of naboo and Master Qui-Gon Jinn's discovery of Anakin Skywalker whom Qui-Gon thought was the chosen one who would bring balance to the force and destroy the sith and then Master Jinn's death at the hands of the Sith Lord Darth Maul and the Muals death at Obi wan's hands. He then gave a account of the clone wars and his involvement in them as a Jedi commander and finally ending with Master Kenobi defeating General Grievous.

"Any questions so far.?" Alex asked

"so the sith manipulate the separatists into leaving the Republic and starting the clone wars.?" Asked bulkhead.

"Yes Count Dooku became the Sith masters new apprentice after master Kenobi defeated drath maul on naboo, and Dooku on his masters orders organized and led the separatists until his death at the hands of Anakin Skywalker in the battle of Coruscant."

"But how did the Sith win you said that Anakin was the chosen one that would destroy the sith so why didn't he stop them .?" Raf asked

"Because he joined them.!" Alex stated with anger in his voice.

Everyone's eyes and optics widened At the statement.

"Why would he and how do you know he joined them.?" Jack asked.

"Because i was there when he led a army of clones to the Jedi temple and began murdering everyone I barley managed to escape." Alex replied And then continued "And before anyone asks no I'm not going to talk about the attack any further.!"

"but..." Bulkhead began.

"I SAID NO!" Alex shouted and unintentionally sent out a blast of force energy around him that was like a strong blast of wind that caused all humans present to stumble back a step. Then realizing what he had done his face became filled with sorrow and tears began to build in his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that I... I just... I just can't talk about it. It's to painful." he said closing his eyes and shaking his head tears now streaming down his face.

June who's motherly instincts kicked walked forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Then you don't have to." She said in a soft and caring voice.

"Nurse Darby is correct you need not speak of it again until if and when you are ready." Optimus stated in a compassionate voice as Alex gently freed himself from June's hug.

"Thank you. All I'm willing to say right now is that the republic and the Jedi order have been destroyed and have been replaced by a Sith controlled empire that now rules the majority of the galaxy. i also fear that I may very well be the last Jedi in the entire galaxy." Alex stated Sadly.

"Is there a chance this empire could follow you here to earth.?" Agent Fowler asked.

"There is a chance that anything could happen Agent Fowler however it is very unlikely as your world is in a area of space called the unknown regions, as far as I know no one in the galaxy knows of your world or cybertroinans for that matter." Alex replied.

"Wait a then how did you find us.?"Miko asked.

"The force gave me a vision of the events involving you and Jack's encounter with Silas and after awakening from it I was guided by the force to earth to help you." Alex replied.

"So you can see the future.?" Jack asked.

"Most of the time no. Visions like that are very rare but when they do receive them we Jedi are taught not to ignore them and to trust that it is the will of the force working through us. But now that I have prevented the vision from coming to pass I just don't know what I should do or where I should go now.?" Alex said.

"Perhaps the force has guided you here to aid us in our fight to protect the humans of this world from megaton and other threats." Optimus stated.

"Maybe your right Optimus as I have said a Jedi primary duty is to help and protect others. If you and the government are willing to let me remain here on earth then I will do all within my powers to aid you." Alex said.

"I will talk to my superiors about granting you asylum in exchange for your help." Fowler stated.

"Very well then if there is nothing else I am very tired so I will return to my ship to rest." Alex said.

"Your ship is cool but it seems kind of small to sleep in." Jack said

"It will be fine it's not the first time I have slept in the cockpit of a star fighter." Alex replied.

"Absolutely not.!" June stated then continued "You can stay with Jack and I. We have a small guest room you can use."

"I don't want to intruded." Alex replied.

"You saved Miko and Jack lives I insist." June countered.

"If your sure then very well thank you for your hospitality. Before we leave is there a restroom I could use.?" Alex asked.

"Ya down the hall to the left." Raf replied.

"Thank you." Alex said and left the room. Once he was out of hearing range the others began to talk among themselves.

"Why do you think he snapped like that.?" Jack asked.

"It would seem that the events of Skywalkers betrayal have left him somewhat traumatized." Ratchet stated.

"Poor kid." Fowler asked.

"Indeed Agent Fowler there is a great deal of pain in his eyes." Optimus stated.

"Is there anything we can do to help him.?" Miko asked.

"just be kind to him and try to help him work through it and learn how to live on earth. But for now it would be best to avoid pressing him about whatever happened at the temple and also it's probably best to avoid mentioning That Anakin person altogether." June replied.

"Agreed Nurse Darby." Optimus said.

"Since he is going to be saying with you for now I'll see about setting up a expense account for what ever he might need, food clothing and whatever else." Fowler said.

"Thank you Agent Fowler." June replied.

They conversed among themselves for a while till Alex returned June looked at him and smiled.

"Ready to go.?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. And picked up his backpack and duffel bag and placed it in the trunk of Junes car and moved to enter the car but he was intercepted by Miko.

"So Jack Raf and I will show you around Jasper tomorrow. It's not the coolest place but if your going to be staying you should probably know your way around." She said with a smile which Alex couldn't help bit return.

"I'll look forward to it." he said.

She then hugged him again "thanks again for saving me and Jack." she said as Alex gently returned it. she then broke the hug and climbed into bulkhead who was waiting to take her home. Alex got into the passenger seat of Junes car and then to avoid anymore possible MECH ambushes ratchet proceeded to bridge everyone and there respective guardians home. After arriving at the Darby household June went inside to prepare the guest room ready Arcee was going to remained in her vehicle form in the garage for the night to keep watch. As Alex was grabbing his stuff form the trunk she and Jack decided to speak up.

"Hey Alex." Arcee said.

"Yes Arcee.?" He replied.

"Thanks for your help."She said.

"ya we really appreciate it." Jack added.

"Glad to be of service." He replied with a slight smile. He and Jack then headed inside the house. As they entered Alex noticed how that it was modest but warm and inviting.

"Come on i'll give you the grand tour while mom gets the guest room ready." Jack said to which Alex just nods. After touring the house June tells Alex the guest room is ready. As he enters he sees a twin size bed as well as a small dresser and nightstand upon which a small lamp sits.

"I hope it will be alright." June said.

"It's wonderful thank you so much for opening your home to me Miss Darby."

"Its no trouble and your welcome to stay as long as you need" she stated before continuing "Are you hungry I can fix you something.?" She asks.

"Thank you but no I'm fine I think I will just turn in it's been a long day." He says.

"Yes it has.! Well then goodnight then Alex I have to work tomorrow but Jack,Miko and Raf will be show you around town." June stated.

"Alright goodnight." Alex replied. With that June closes the door and alex sets his bags down, takes off his boots and lays back on the bed and turns off the lights and just stares at the thinking about the days events till he drifts off to sleep.

**Well there we are a new chapter finished sorry for the lack of action I figured Alex needed to meet everyone first and give them a basic understanding what he has gone through. Im trying to decide wether I should make Jack, Miko and Raf Jedi in this story. even if I do I also need to figure out who should be should be the one to teach them along with Alex and Ahsoka. Here are the options a living breathing Revan or a ghost Revan or Jolee Bindo or if they should find a powerful holocron or I can bring in one of my favorite Jedi that I know survived Order 66 and that is Rahm Kota. You can make your choice ether by the poll on my profile or through review or private messaging. Now I have ideas on how to make any of them work so I can work with whatever you all decide. Now some of you have been asking when Ahsoka will get here rest assured that I have a plan and it will not be a super long time before you will see her I promise. Also which Decepticon do you think Alex should meet first. As alway review, make your choices and submit any idea you might have. Till next time my the force be with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Transformers or Star Wars.**

**Hello all I'm back.! Sorry It has taken so long to update but I have been working a great deal and also went on a family vacation to Las Vegas which was pretty cool. Anyway this chapter is almost as long as the last two combined so hopefully you can forgive the two week absence If not well to bad. Also I will be addressing a few of the reviews and questions I have gotten at the end of the chapter all of which have been positive for which I am thankful. Also the poll over who will be teaching Alex and Ahsoka and any other force sensitive has been decided and the winner is ( insert drumroll.) a suprise.!. Haha that right you will find out when we get to that point in a future chapter. I would like to say the poll was very close and also even if your choice didn't win it doesn't mean it won't appear later in the story. Finally at the end of the chaper there will be two very important announcements both of which are awesome if I do say so myself. One last thing before we start I'd like to give a big shoutout to Hayden101 for all the help, advice and ideas you have given me big thanks to you my friend. Now with all that being said here is the next chapter enjoy.!**

Chapter 3

The sun had just risen over Jasper, June had left for work and the two remaining humans in the house where still sleeping. One peacefully while the other anything but. Alex was thrashing about in his sleep as he relived the attack on the temple in perfect detail. After thrashing a bit more he woke with a start sweating and breathing heavily. He sat up and placed his face in his hands and tried to calm his breathing. After doing so he threw the covers off and walked over to his bag and began searching through it looking for something he thought might help. As he searched for it he took note of the other items in the bag. Parts needed to build new lightsabers minus the crystals, some credits, ration bars, a med pack and then finally the item he had been looking for a small holo projector. Holding it in his hand he takes a deep breath and activates it. The image that springs to life is of a younger version of himself and a much older human male. The man was Alex's Teacher/father figure Jedi Master Rahm Kota. In the holopicture Kota was laughing and affectionately ruffling the younger Alex's hair while the younger Alex looked slightly annoyed at his masters antics. The holo was taken about a month after Alex became Kota's Padawan. Alex smiled at the hologram but that smile quickly turned into a frown and tears formed in his eyes as he thought back to the last time he saw his master.

* * *

_Flashback _

Alex was walking with his master through the temple hanger. They where approaching a gunship that would take Kota to meet his troops to embark on a mission deep into separatist territory.

"Why can't I come with you master I didn't get hurt that bad on the last mission. I feel fine.!" Alex said to which Kota scoffed.

"I would hardly consider your injuries not that bad.! You jumped into the middle of a large group of mercenaries and by the end of the fight you had been shot.! Not once, not twice but three times.!" Kota exclaimed. Alex just shrugged.

"I only count two of them. The one on my left arm and the one on my right thigh the last barely grazed me.!" Alex retorted.

"And what about the thermal detonator.?" Kota asked.

"I was able to leap away in time to avoid most of the blast. So what if a few little bits of shrapnel cut me. Besides that I only got a few minor burns.!" Alex replied casually.

"One of those little bits you speak of nearly hit your spine and the fact that it was the size of a small knife which caused major bleeding both internal and external didn't help and some of those burns were second degree at least.!.The fact of the matter is you almost died and would have if the medics hadn't arrived when they did. You are far to reckless boy.! despite what you may think you not a tank you have limits.! " Kota said in a lecturing tone.

"But I didn't die and I'll admit I am a bit reckless but that's only because I want to do my part to end this blasted war!. Also you have a tendency to be reckless as well master.!" Alex replied.

"True but I have the experience to compensate for it." Kota said then turn to face Alex and his expression softened slightly. "Now as for you doing your part to end the war, you have already done a great deal if you could just reign in your recklessness a bit you would be almost ready to take the trials for knighthood." Kota said as Alex just sighed and nodded His head.

"Ok but why can't I come with you.?" Alex asked.

"Because the healers say you need to rest for another week and this mission can't wait no matter how much I want you to come with me." Kota explained As Alex shook his head in defeat.

"Alright I understand. Just be careful.! After all I won't be there to save you old man.!" Alex said in a joking tone to which his master chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind boy." Kota said with a smirk. " I will be back in a week or two so try not to wreck the temple do to boredom till then." Kota said As Alex put on a mischievous grin as Kota climbed into the gunship.

"No promises.!" Alex said jokingly. "May the force be with you old man."

"And with you boy.!" Kota said with a smile as the gunship lifted off and flew away from the temple.

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"Master... I wish I knew where you are or if your even still alive." Alex said out load as tears streamed down his face. He then shut down the holo and dried his tears. He set the holo projector on the nightstand and sighed shaking his head he reached into the bag a took out a ration bar a bit into it only to remembered how much he hated them. He tossed the bar in back into the bag.

"I guess I'm not that hungry yet.!" He said.

He the reach into the bag once again and began searching through it looking for another item. After a moment he located it and pulled out a small holocron. Unlike the ones that he learned from at the temple this one holds no ancient knowledge instead it's one and only function is to be a journal. Master Kota told him it would be a good idea to start keeping a journal after the start of the clone wars in order to help him remember any mistakes he might make to better avoid them in the future and as a way to vent the stress and negative emotions that he may have. The last time he had made a entry was when his friend Ashoka had left the order after she was found innocent of a crime she didn't commit. She had been accused of bombing the temple and killing the only person that knew who was really to blame. In the end it was discovered by Skywalker that the real culprit was Ahsoka's friend Barriss Offee. Even though Ahsoka's name was cleared she felt hurt and betrayed that the council didn't believe her and so she left. Alex had been on a recon mission with Kota when all of this had happened. When they returned to the temple and Alex learned what had happened he had become very angry he stormed off to the room of a thousand fountains to be alone. However his master followed him knowing that he need to talk it out.

* * *

_Flashback_

Alex was siting under a tree in the center of the room of a thousand fountains trying to work through his anger. Anger at Barriss for betraying Ahsoka, anger at the council for not believing in Ahsoka's innocents. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even sense his master approaching from behind.

"You shouldn't have stormed off like that you know.!" Kota said in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry master I'm just frustrated and angry.!" Alex replied then took a deep breath and continued. " I can't figure out why barriss did that to Ahsoka she was her friend and she betrayed her how could she do that master.?" Alex asked. Kota sighed and then replied.

"The dark side can turn even the kindest and most noble of us into the very things we swear to destroy it can tempt you to commit countless atrocities and betray those closest to you all in the pursuit of power as well as other things. However though it can tempt us those that fall still choose to commit those actions it can not force us to do anything. so while I don't know why Barriss did what she did it was her choice to do it. she alone is responsible for her actions.!" He said.

"I guess but what bothers me the most is that the council didn't believe Ahsoka. How could they be so wrong.?" Alex replied. Kota thought for a moment then replied.

"You know there was a time when people thought the Jedi where perfect that we could do no wrong and that the Jedi were completely incapable of making mistakes. When the truth is that we are just as capable of them as anyone else. We may try harder to do what is right then most but sometimes we are bound to get it wrong. And I'm not talking about how some of us fall to the dark side. No that is plenty of indication of our fallibility. Im talking about how every Jedi even ones as wise and experienced as the council can try to do the right thing and end up being completly wrong. They can also be blinded by a clever deception like that which Barriss employed."

"I just can't help feeling that I let Ahsoka down. That maybe if I had been here I could have helped her or convinced her to not leave." Alex stated As Kota shook his head.

"Ahsoka needed to do what she thought was right and in this case she felt that she needed to leave the order. but I'm sure you will see her again who knows she may even return to the order after she has had time to sort through the issues that are plaguing her." Kota replied to which Alex nodded.

"I'm sorry I got so angry about this I should have controlled myself better.!" Alex said.

"It is not wrong to be angry Alex it is only wrong to let it control you and influence you decisions." Kota said.

"I just really wish I could have helped her. It make me feel as though I was a failure as a friend and as a Jedi." Alex replied As Kota shook his head.

"Alex you have always been very compassionate to those around you. It is a admirable quality especially when you are a protector of others. But you must realize that even though you can't stop bad thing from happening It does not mean that you are a failure as a friend or as a Jedi. You are strong, skilled and loyal to a fault these are the traits of a great Jedi but only when you temper them with wisdom and the acceptance that there will always be things beyond your control and that you must let go of them. Only then will you be able to rise above all the challenges and hardship you will face." Kota stated.

"Thanks old man I feel a little better." Alex replied with a smile which his master returned.

"Your welcome boy. Now I would like you to spend a few hours meditating on this converation and then it may help you to record you thoughts and feelings on this matter in your journal."

flashback ends.

* * *

Alex decided to make a new entry to help him collect his thoughts. He set the holocron on the nightstand and activated it.

"Begin new entry." Alex stated as the holocron lit up indicating it was recording. Alex took a deep breath and then began.

"It has been some time since I made a entry in this journal and in that time much has happened." Alex paused before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"First the Jedi Order and the Republic are no more, betrayed from within by one whom I would least expect. I speak of Anakin Skywalker the supposed chosen one and even though I can still hardly believe it there is no denying it. He has become a Sith lord and he along with a legion of clone troopers attacked the temple. The atrocities that they committed there are..." Alex paused as he clenched his fist and felt the pain and anger swell within him for a moment as he was mentally bombarded by images of what took place. After several moments he took several deep breaths he managed to calm himself and force the memories away then continued.

" to numerous and horrendous for me to recount right now. Suffice it to say many Jedi fell to him and the traitorous clones. In fact most if not all the Jedi that where at the temple are now dead I know this because I was there as well. I was recovering from Injuries I sustained while on my last mission with my master in the outer rim. However what may very well be the most shocking fact is that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is in fact the Sith Lord we had been hunting since the end of the naboo crisis. After the destruction of the temple Palpatine convinced the senate to reform the Republic into a Empire.!"

Alex felt tears forming in his eyes and tried to blink them away before continuing.

"It would also seem the it was not just the clones that stormed the temple with Skywalker that betray us. I felt the death of many Jedi across the galaxy. I think that Master Kota is still alive as he didn't' have any clones under his command and I haven't felt his death. However I have no idea where he might be, the council sent him and his militia on a classified mission into separatist territory.I still don't know how we could be so blind that we couldn't see the threat until it was to late.? The one thing that is clear however is that the sith have avenged their defeat from over a thousand years ago. After I escaped the temple and spent a few days hiding out in the lower levels I managed to escape Coruscant in a star fighter I stole after sneaking into a military base. I then fled to the outer rim in hopes of hiding and find Master Kota,but It was not to be as it seems the force had other plans for me. While I was trying to decided where I should go I was presented with a vision of two individuals that where in danger. Using the force I was guided to a planet in the unknown regions known by it's inhabitants as Earth. I managed to rescue the two their names are Jack and Miko." Unknown to himself Alex smiled slightly at Miko's name then continued.

"After rescuing them I learned of the existence of a race of beings that I never though could exist. A race of living and completely sentient cybernetic beings called cybertronians. They are split into two groups the Autobot whom I have become somewhat familiar with who's leader is a being known as Optimus Prime whom from what I can tell is a wise and compassionate individual. He reminds me of Master Yoda to be honest. The other group are called Decepticons and there leader is known as Megatron though I have yet to encounter him or his Decepticons however I'm sure I will eventually. Optimus's team consists of several Autobots their names are Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet. They along with Prime seem trustworthy but only time will tell after all I thought the same of the clone army so I will have to wait and see. Along with the Autobots I have also met several other humans beside Jack and Miko. There is Rafael. Agent William Fowler whom is the representative of one of the planets governments and finally June Darby a nurse and also Jacks mother she has also been kind enough to open her home to me. As for Jack I'm afraid I don't know much about him yet and the same can be said for Miko however I'm sure I will learn more today as Jack,Raf and Miko plan to show me around their town. I am certain that I will learn much in the days ahead."

Alex at a loss for more to say decide the entry was long enough.

"End recording.!" He stated and the holocron powered down in response.

"Well might as well get up." He said. He proceeded to make the bed and store the holocron and holoprojector back in his bag. He then changes into a clean set of robes after which he left the room and as he moves through the house he notices a note on the dining room table. He try's to read it only to find it's in a language that he doesn't recognize.

"What is this language.?" he asks out loud then after a moment shrugs. "Hmm I'll ask Jack when he gets up."

He then moves into the living room and sits down in the center and begins to meditate while he waits for Jack to wake up.

* * *

Jack woke up about a half hour later and started making his bed all the while thinking about the events of yesterday. MECH capturing him and Miko. Her almost being executed only to be saved by Alex leaping out of no where with a laser sword and cutting off Silas's hand and then dispatching his soldiers. Then there where the things that he had told them at base most of which he would have found unbelievable before he met the bots but after some of the things he had seen not much surprised him any more Although telekinetic powers came pretty close. Not to mention the fact that there are other humans in the galaxy and that there is or more accurately was a entire order of people like Alex and that now he maybe the only one left.

Jack finished making the bed dressed himself in his normal clothing and walked out of his room. As he walked down the hall he peaked into the garage and noticed his moms car was gone but Arcee was still there.

"Morning Arcee Sleep well.?" Jack asked.

"Ya how about you.?" she replied.

"Yup.! So when did mom leave for work.?" He asked

"About two hours ago. So is our Jedi guest up yet.? She stated.

"I don't know I haven't had a chance to check." He replied.

"Huh well anyway I'm going to head to base. Bulkhead is going to take the four of you around town today." she said.

"Ok do you want me to get the door for you.? He asked.?

"Please." Arcee replied While activating her Sadie hologram.

Jack hit the garage door switch "See you at base." He said.

"Have fun." She replied and then took off.

After closing the garage Jack reentered the house and moved to the living room as Jack peaked into the room he saw Alex in a kneeling position and many objects floating around the room for a moment before returning to their proper places.

"Good morning Jack." Alex stated with his back still facing Jack, surprising him as he was quiet sure he hadn't made a noise.

"Morning how did you know I was standing here.?" Jack asked. Alex stood and face him before responding.

"I sensed your presences with the force. Anyway there is a note on the table in the kitchen but it's in some strange language, I can't read. Alex stated.

"A strange language.?" Jack said and walked over to the table and picked up the note And looked it over then looked at Alex with a confused look. "This note.?"Jack asked. To which Alex nodded. Jack became even more confused then continued. "This is in English.!" He stated.

"I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with that language." Alex said which caused Jack to look dumbfounded.

"What do you mean your unfamiliar with it your speaking it right now.!" Jack stated.

Now it was Alex's turn to look dumbfounded but he quickly shook it off.

"No I'm speaking galactic basic." Alex replied. The two just stared for a moment very confused till they heard a knock on the door. Jack put down the note and opened the door and was greeted by Miko and Raf.

"Hey Jack I hope we didn't wake you up." Raf said.

"Hey guys. No I was already up and so is Alex. Although I wasn't expecting you two so early." Jack said as he moved to the side so Miko and Raf could enter.

"Well we got a lot to show Alex today and so I thought we needed a early start.!" Miko said as Jack lead them into the living room where Alex was now siting on the couch and upon seeing him Miko climbed over the back of the couch and fell onto the spot next to him.

"So what do you want to do first.?" She asked.

"I have no idea what there is to do I'm not from around here remember .!" Alex responded with a smirk.

Miko nodded and then she noticed his robes. "Are those the same cloths that you wore yesterday.?" She asked To which Alex shook his head.

"No all my robes just look the same." He replied.

"Well then the first thing we need to do is get you some earth clothing." Miko stated.

"Why.?" Alex asked.

"You need to blend in dude.! Nobody else around here wears anything like that. Don't worry I will help you find some cool outfits. Luckly for you I have a awesome fashion sense." Miko stated only for Jack to chuckle which in turn earned him a glare from Miko.

"What's so funny.!?" She asked.

"Oh nothing your a genius of fashion.!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny Jack." Miko replied.

"Well I don't know anything about earth clothing but im sure she will do fine." Alex said to which Miko turned and smiled at him.

"Thank.! I promise you will look awesome when I'm done with you." She said.

"Anyway before we can do anything we have to wait for Agent Fowler to come by. Mom left a note saying he has something for Alex." Jack said.

"Is that what the note said.?" Alex asked to which Jack nodded.

"Yup which brings us back to the previous issue. How can you speak English but not read it.?" Jack asked.

"As I said before what I'm speaking is galactic basic I have never heard of English." Alex replied.

"So maybe even though the languages are spoken they are just written differently.?" Raf suggested.

"That does seems like the most likely answer Raf." Alex replied.

"No biggie we will just have to teach you to read and write English and besides you where going to teach Jack and me how to understand Bumblebee so it a fair trade." Miko said.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Jack went to answer it when he opened the door he was greeted by Agent Fowler.

"Good morning Agent Fowler come in." Jacks said

"Thank you Jack." Fowler said then he and Jack returned to the living room he nodded to Miko and Raf and then moved to Alex.

"Good morning Mr. Shan I hope you slept well.?" Fowler asked.

"Yes agent fowler I did." Alex lied as he had not slept well since that night at the temple. "Also just call me Alex I don't like being call by formal names and titles." He added to which Fowler nodded.

"Alright Alex I just needed to stop by and give you this." Fowler said as he pulled a silver card from his jacket. "This is a credit card that I have been authorized to give you from my superiors. You can use it to purchase any necessities such as food, clothing and whatever else you may need in exchange for using your abilitys to aid the bot in whatever way you can."

"Thank you Agent Fowler I will be sure to use it wisely." Alex said as he took the card and stored it in his utility belt.

"Alright then I need to head back to the office for some paper work but I leave you in these three's capable hands." Fowler said.

"No worries we will take good care of him.!" Miko stated.

Fowler nodded and with that headed for the door and left.

"Well now that that's out of the way let's head to the mall and get you some new cloths." Miko declared jumping to her feet And began heading to the door.

"Hold on Miko I haven't had any breakfast yet." Jack said.

Miko stopped in mid step and realized that in her rush to get here she had skipped breakfast too.

"Now that you mention it nether have I." She said.

"Me nether.!" Raf said.

"How about you.?" Jack asked Alex who just shook his head.

"Alright I'll make us something then we can go." Jack said as he moved to the kitchen the others went and sat at the kitchen table so they could talk while Jack cooked. They sat and discussed what should do at the mall besides getting cloths. Miko and Raf gave various suggestions until Jack came out with four plates of food and set one in front of each of them consisting of eggs and toast. the four ate their food Alex particularly enjoying the fact that it was infinitely better then the ration bar he had tried to eat early. After finishing they headed outside to where bulkhead was waiting on the side of the street. Miko climbed into the drivers seat and Jack and raf climbed into the back as Alex sat in the passenger seat next to Miko.

"So where to.?" Bulkhead inquired.

"To the mall bulk.!" Miko stated

"Alright." Bulkhead replied and began to drive through downtown towards the mall. as they drove Miko decided to bring up a question she had been wanting to ask.

"So do all Jedi fight like you.?" She asked. In the back seat Jack cringed worried that any topic about the Jedi might provoke a response from Alex like last night. But Alex just shook his head.

"No each Jedi is different. Each Jedi pick a lightsaber style that fits them best." Alex replied.

"How many styles are there.?" Raf asked.

"There are seven official forms. Each form has its advantages and weaknesses." Alex stated.

"What are the forms.?" Jack asked.

"Well there is form one which is called Shii-Cho. It is The simplest form and all Jedi learn it early in their training. It is good for facing multiple unskilled opponents but poor when facing a single highly skilled opponent in a situation like a lightsaber duel. Form two is called Makashi and is a purely lightsaber on lightsaber dueling style but it is weak against multiple opponents and poor in terms of baster deflection but a master of this form can overcome those weaknesses to a certain degree. The third form is called Soresu it is the most defense oriented form. It was developed to counter blasters but it is also good for wearing a opponent out in a lightsaber dual as it is hard to get through the users defense and uses the least energy of any of the forms however is has next to no offensive capabilities. Form four is Ataru and it is a purely offensive form. Its Practitioners use force enhanced acrobatics, strength and speed to try to overwhelm there opponents quickly it is however weak in prolonged fights as it burns up a lot of energy quickly. It's also lacking in baster defense. Form five has two variants to it the first is called Shien is the best form for deflecting blaster fire where as the Djem So variant is based more on lightsaber dueling by following a enemy's attack with a immediate counter attack. Then there is Form six Niman it takes elements from all the previous forms and also chains in force attacks more then the rest of the forms other than that it has no real advantages or disadvantages." alex explained

"Huh you Jedi have a lot of ways to fight." Bulkhead said through the speakers.

"It's a dangerous galaxy out there more so now especially for Jedi." Alex replied.

"What's the seventh form.?" Raf asked. Alex paused for a moment before replying.

"It called Juyo and its forbidden for most Jedi to learn.!" Alex replied.

"Forbidden.? Why.?" Miko asked.

"Because it requires the user to use aggressive feelings which is very dangerous for us."

"What do you mean.?" Jack asked.

"Jedi are taught not to let our darker emotions control us so we try to repress them. However Juyo practitioners learn to use those emotions to fuel their blade work in a controlled way and in doing so come dangerously close to the dark side but those that can learn how to master it gain a fighting style that is powerful and unpredictable. But it has caused many Jedi throughout history to fall to the dark side. Because of that it is very tightly regulated as to who gets to learn it. There is also another variant of the style called vaapad but I don't know much about. Alex explained.

"So which form do you use.?" Miko asked and Alex smiled.

"How about you try to guess I'll give you a hint it's not Juyo." Alex said.

"Shii-cho.?" Jack asked

"nope."

"Shien.?" Raf asked.

"wrong."

"Djem So.?" Miko asked.

"negative."

"Makashi.?" Bulkhead asked.

"No."

"Soresu.?" Raf asked.

"incorrect."

"Niman.?" Jack asked.

"Wrong again.!"

"Well then it has to Ataru.!" Miko proclaimed.

Alex smiled and then answered.

"Nope.!"

"Wait that's all the forms your lying to us one of thoses had to be right.!" Jack stated.

"I never lie you simply didn't guess right." Alex replied.

"What do you mean we went through all the choices how can we be wrong.?" Raf asked.

"Because I have my own unique style I mix two different forms together."

"You didn't tell us you could do that.?" Miko said with a pout.

"You didn't ask and as such I didn't lie." Alex stated.

"Ok so what is your style.?" Jack asked slightly annoyed.

"Well I was originally a Ataru practitioner but when the clone wars started I realized that most of my enemies would be using blasters so I decided to make my own style by adding some elements from Soresu for defense into my Ataru thus making my own style which I have honed for the past three years. I keep the force enhanced strength, speed and acrobatics of Ataru and also gain the ability to fight better defensively and to better deflect blaster fire. But I lose the extremes of ether form. I am not as offensive as a Ataru master or as defensive as a Soresu Master but I cover for each forms weakness with the strength of the other." alex explained.

"I still say you tricked us.!" Miko said.

"Not true I told you the truth from a certain point of view.!" Alex stated.

Miko was about to retort but before she could bulkhead Interrupted her.

"We're here.!" He said and pulled into the parking lot. Looking around the parking lot there where only a few cars as the mall had just opened which meant that fewer people would notice Alex's odd attire. As they climb out of bulkhead Jack notices Alex's lightsaber on his belt.

"Maybe you should leave your lightsaber here while we shop." Jack suggested.

"Why.?" Alex replied.

"Well it's not something people around here usually wear on there belts it will draw attention to you." Jack stated.

That made sense to Alex although he was very hesitant to part with it. Miko seemed to sense this and made a suggestion.

"Maybe we can find something to hide it in so you can keep it with you in the future but for now you can leave it with Bulkhead." She said.

Alex nodded and opened the passenger door and stashed it in Bulkheads glovebox.

"Don't worry I'll keep it safe." Bulkhead assured him.

"Thanks." Alex replied.

The four teens then turned and headed inside. Once inside Miko took the lead and brought them to a clothing store.

"Let's try here." she said and took Alex by the hand and pulled him inside causing Alex to blush slightly at her touch however it faded as quickly as it came. Once they entered Alex notice that the clerk was giving him a odd look which he figured was due most likely to his robes but after a moment the clerk just shrugged And returned to a magazine she was reading. After about a hour of trying on various types of clothing they settled on a large assortment of t-shirts all of which were dark blue in color and several pairs of blue jeans after purchasing them Alex went back into the changing room and changed onto a dark blue short sleeve shirt and one of the pairs of jeans and a pair of black shoes and a black leather belt. After storing his Jedi outfit in one of the bags he emerged from the dressing room he was met with aproving looks from Jack and Raf while Miko tapped her lip seemingly deep in thought.

"Hmm It's ok but something is missing." She stated before snapping her fingers. "Oh I know what you need.!" She said. And disappeared into the clothing racks and reappeared with something behind her back.

"Close your eyes.?" She said to Alex whom raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why.?" He asked.

"Just trust me." She said. Alex complied and closed his eyes. He felt her putting his arms into a pair of selves and then putting something over his left shoulder. Then he was led by her over to a different part of the store.

" Ok you can open you eyes now." she said when he did he found himself standing in front of a mirror. He was wearing a open white zip up hoodie with red trim and a black and red sling bag over his left shoulder. Alex nodded at his appearance and turned to Miko and smiled.

"I like it.!" He stated. Miko smiled back at him And then turned to Jack.

"I told you I knew what I was doing." She said smugly. Jack raised his hands defensively and nodded his head.

"Ok ok I was wrong.! Happy.?" He stated.

"Very.!" Miko said then turned back to Alex. "You can use that bag to keep your lightsaber on you when your in public that way it will be hidden but within reach if you need it." She stated.

"I'm very grateful thank you Miko." Alex replied with a slight bow.

"Y...your welcome." Miko stuttered and turned her head slightly which was now sporting a slight blush a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Jack. At seeing her blush he thought back to all the times she had teased him about his crush on Sierra and he grinned wickedly. "Oh sweet revenge.! I'm going to have fun with this.!" He thought to himself.

After paying for the last two items the four left the store and began to explore the mall. Over the next few hours Alex learned quiet a bit about Jack,Raf and Miko. He learned that Jack worked at a local fast food restaurant so as to help his mother with expenses. Raf was in the same grade as Jack and Miko due to his high intelligence. Miko was a exchange student from a country on earth called Japan. He also bought a wallet to carry the credit card Fowler gave him and local currency easier. He was now trying to pick out what Jack, Raf and Miko called a cell phone. Apparently earth didn't have holocoms. Miko was currently attempting to explain texting to Alex.

"I just don't see why you wouldn't just call and talk to someone rather them send them a bunch of words it seems like a waste of time to me." Alex stated.

"It's useful if you need to be discreet like if your on a recon mission and talking would make to much noise.!" Miko explained.

"Or in Miko's case to talk to people during school hours." Jack said with a smirk.

"It's not my fault that school is so boring.!" Miko replied.

After about ten minutes Alex settled on a red flip phone similar to Jack's and Miko's. As they left the phone store their stomachs started to rumble.

"Well I guess it's lunch time.!" Jack stated and the group proceeded to the food court. Once there Alex was greeted by the sight of many different foods he had never seen before. Eventually he decided to get something Jack suggested called pizza. As they sat at a table Alex stared at the food for a moment unsure of what to make of it.

"Dude it really good just try it.!" Miko insisted.

Alex shrugged and pick up the slice and took a small bite the instant he did so he was surprised by the taste. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. He then began attacking the remainder of the slice with the ferocity of a starving man. The three others at the table began laughing at him.

"Wow you really like it don't you.?" Jack asked after he stopped laughing. Alex nodded as he finished chewing the last bite.

"Yes I have never had anything like it." Alex replied with a grin

"They don't have anything like pizza where you from.?" Miko asked to which Alex just shook his head. "Wow that's depressing.!" she added.

Alex then decided to try the drink that he had purchased called soda. He found that it was very bubbly and had a sweet taste which he enjoyed almost as much as the pizza and as such it was devoured almost as quickly. After they all finished Miko began listing a bunch of other foods that Alex should try. They where about to leave when they heard a voice that Jack,Raf and Miko knew all to well.

"Well well if it isn't the loser squad.!" Vince said coming up from behind them.

"Aww scrap.!" The three swore as Alex merely looked slightly confused until he saw the cause of their discomfort. He could immediately sense a outrageous amount of arrogance coming the individual.

"What are you losers up to.?" Vince asked as Jack glared at him.

"Nothing just showing our new friend Alex around." Jack said with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Really.?" Vince said as he turned to Alex and grinned. "Aw Isn't that cute the loser squads got a new member.!" Vince said In a mocking tone.

There where many thing Alex couldn't stand and bullies where near the top of that list.

"Better to be a loser then an arrogant fool with a inferiority complex that needs to belittle other in order to make himself feel better.!" Alex said in a annoyed tone. Jack,Raf and Miko all looked shocked by his response Where as Vince's face went from smug to angry.

"What did you say loser.?!" Vince hissed.

"I said that you are a arrogant fool with a inferiority complex.!" Alex replied calmly.

Vince just became even angrier and clenched his teeth. "Looks like I need to teach you a lesson in how to respect your betters loser. Alex just gave a slight smirk.

"The only lesson a fool like you can teach is how to be a fool so why don't you save yourself and us the trouble and leave.!" Alex stated. Vince who was standing about five feet from Alex started cracking his knuckles and glared at Alex and readied Himself to fight. As he did this Miko got out her phone and hit the video record button. Alex merely shook his head at Vince's actions.

"Look I'm only going to say this once, you have no chance agains me so back down.!"Alex stated calmly.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT LOSER.!" Vince shouted and charged at Alex. Alex saw Vince coming in with a right hook and side stepped to the left at the last moment causing Vince's strike to miss him by a narrow margin. Due to the momentum behind his strike Vince stumbled forward several feet before he turned to face Alex who was smirking and chuckling at him.

"I think I felt a bit of a breeze off that one!" Alex taunted.

Vince charged at Alex again even more enraged then before and let loose a left hook which Alex blocked with his forearm. Vince followed this with a right jab which Alex ducked under and then used a leg sweep to knock Vince off his feet. Alex looked down at Vince and rolled his eyes.

"Hey are we fighting or napping .?" Alex asked in a mocking tone.

Vince scrambled to his feet and then in a blind rage charged Alex yet again letting loose a barrage of hooks and jabs all of which Alex ether blocked or evaded with ease all while backpedaling away from Vince taunting him as he did so.

"Funny thing about anger. If you let it consume you soon enough..." Alex stated as he jumped back and was now standing in front of a pillar. Vince seeing this charged at full speed to try to tackle him. Alex waited till the last moment and then used a small force jump which was just enough to flip over Vince's head causing him to hit the pillar with his shoulder. Vince gasped in pain clutching his shoulder and failed to notice Alex standing behind him.

"You lose sight of everything.!" Alex said finishing his taunt. Upon hearing that Vince swung around with a punch however Alex anticipated this and ducked before Vince could even bring his strike to bare. Right after Vince's punch missed Alex sprung upward and caught Vince with a uppercut knocking him off his feet and landed on his back unconscious. Alex just shook his head and walked back over to Jack,Raf and Miko All of whom had shocked looks on their faces.

"We should probably be gone when he wakes up.!" Alex stated and with that they gathered the shopping bags and left the food court. After they had been walking for a few moments Miko spoke up.

"That... Was ... AWESOME.!" She said shouting the last part. Alex's face took on a slight frown.

"In hindsight I probably should have tried find a more diplomatic solution to that." Alex said.

"Then why didn't you.?" Raf asked. Alex face then formed into a slight grin.

"Because I don't like bullies. And to be fair I didn't use any of my powers besides leaping over him so Id say I showed a great deal of restraint." Alex said to which they all nodded.

"So on top of being a swordsman and having telekinetic powers your also a martial artist.?" Jack asked.

"Well all Jedi have some skill in unarmed combat but I took to it more then most. The style I use is called Teras Kasi also known as steel hands it is a dangerous style as it is but combined with force enhanced strength and reflexes and well you get the idea.

"Do you think Vince will learn anything from this.? Maybe stop bullying people.?" Raf asked hopefully having been on the receiving end many times.

"I don't know maybe." Jack replied.

"Well regardless he is in for some major embarrassment!." Miko said waving her phone in front of them before continuing. "I recorded the whole thing and its going online the second we get back to base.! What do you guys think of the title epic bully beat down.?"

They all broke into laughter for a moment and then decided it was time to leave. First they would drop Alex's cloths off at Jack's home and then head for the base to spend the rest of the day. As they walked Alex contemplated the events of the day so far. It had been the best he'd had in a while. He had made three new friends, Gotten to try new food, acquired new clothing which was quite comfortable and best of all he had taken care of a bully even though it was not in a very Jedi like manner but still it had been a good day and for just a little while in that moment the pain and loss he had been feeling was forgotten.

**Well there we are another chapter down I hope you all enjoyed it especially the fight between Alex and Vince I know I enjoyed writing it. Also while yes Rahm Kota was Alex's teacher before order 66 that doesn't mean that he is going to be the teacher later in the story he might be then again he might not. Now then on to the review and question responses.**

**jerel cheek: Thanks for voting now in regards to Starkiller showing up in the story It is impossible for one reason He ether hasn't been born yet or is a baby. He was born 19 years before the battle of yavin the clone wars ended and order 66 happened in that year so he's not really in a position to teach anyone anything besides goo goo ga ga. I will say however that he is one of my favorite Star wars characters. Also I agree that a meeting between Optimus and Yoda would be cool. Also thanks for your condolences about my dog.**

** grievousrommel: The providence class cruiser is one of my favorite ships too so it might make an appearance in this story. Also don't worry the alliance won't be showing up as it doesn't exist yet so no worries there and I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**Gillespie: thanks for your support and don't worry Ahsoka will be brought in before too long I promise It will be worth the wait.**

**silverwolf: I'd like to start out by saying that I liked your idea about how to bring Ahsoka into the story. It was original and very well thought out. Unfortunately I already had the plot line on how to bring her into the story decided but I would like to encourage you to write your own story around that idea it is simply to good not to in my opinion. If you decide to do so and need someone to bounce ideas off of and offer advice I'd be honored to do so.**

**Now for the announcements.!**

**First I am proud to announce that this story will not be just a one book deal. It will in fact be at least a trilogy in length if not more I made this choice in order to give myself more creative freedom to write the best story possible. The second announcement is that I am going to be starting another story to write alongside this one. It will be an Assassins Creed and KOTOR crossover so look out for that.**

**I'd also like to ask if there is someone that might want to do a little artwork to go with the story or at least a cover art but i would prefer If someone could also make art to go with certain events in the story. **

**So until next time read, review and submit your ideas whatever they maybe And as always may the force be with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Transformers or Star Wars. **

**Hello again my friends I hope all has been well with you since last we met. I have a couple of announcements to make before we start this chapter. First I'm going to be replacing Alex's ARC-170 in the near future. I already know the type of ship he will replace it with but I have decided to hold a contest to name the ship. You can enter by submitting your name idea through ether review or private message. There are only two rules to this contest. first one entry per person, second the name must be original to both the Star Wars and Transformers universe in other words no names like The Ark or The Millennium Falcon. I will pick five entry's by the time I post the next chapter and then I will start a poll so you can vote on the top five. The winner will have their entry used as the ships name for as long as Alex has it. Now then the following chapter is a modified version of the episode rock bottom. Now I'd like to say that even though the vast majority of this story is going to be original content, there will be times when I will do a modified version of a cannon episode. As for how greatly the episodes will be modified it will depend of the episode. By the end of this chapter a important plot point will be reviled, you will know it when you see it. I'm also still looking for a beta reader to help me with my grammar. Anyway read,review and enjoy.**

Chapter 4

It had been just over a week since Alex's arrival on earth and for the most part it had been a enjoyable experience aside from the nightmares that tormented him every night. Over the past week his English lessons had been going quite well, it wouldn't be long before he would be able to read and write English fluently. As for teaching Jack and Miko how to understand Bumblebee that had been somewhat slower progress. However they were now able to understand bits of what Bumblebee was saying and any progress they made brought a great deal of joy to the autobot scout. Throughout the week Alex had forged friendships with Jack, Miko and Raf, also he had started to befriend the bots as well. He had accompanied them on several energon scouting missions but so far nothing had happend, much like the mission they where currently on. Alex, Jack and Miko were gathered around a pile of rocks outside a large mine while they waited for Arcee and Bulkhead to return. Alex was laying down on one the rocks watching the clouds go by. Jack was leaning on another while Miko paced back and forth like a caged nexu.

"We're supposes to be at a rock concert, but all I see is rock.!" Miko said as Jack yawned.

"Relax Miko the show doesn't start for two hours." Jack replied.

"Do you know how long I have waited to see slash monkey.?" Miko asked.

"Uh..." Was all Jack could say before Miko interrupted him.

"Forever.!" she shouted. "And it's their only U.S. date.!" She exclaimed as Jack rolled his eyes.

" There's a shock. I mean who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal.?" Jack said sarcastically.

One of the things Alex had learned over the past week was that slash monkey was Miko's favorite band. She had decided to introduce him to earth's music culture and of course she decided to start with slash monkey. Truthful Alex was looking forward to it. So far he had enjoyed most every other aspect of earth life. In particular he really enjoyed the food. Such as burgers from Jack's place of work. Taco's,pasta,ramen, many different types of sandwiches and more. There was however one food he had not enjoyed and that was tofu. One evening Jack and Alex returned to the house to find June had gotten off work early and made them dinner. It was then he was introduced to the evil that was tofu. He disliked it but had eaten it without any negative reaction. June had been a very kind to him and a gracious host and he wouldn't dare do anything to offend her. However he had voiced his dislike of the food to Jack the next day and to his relief Jack had been quick to admit he didn't care for it much either.

Alex raised his head at the sound of heavy metal footsteps as Arcee and Bulkhead emerged form the cave.

"By all appearances the mines been striped." Arcee stated.

"But I'm getting a signal. It's faint but it's defiantly energon." Bulkhead replied.

"It doesn't make sense. This operations been abandoned four maybe five years, and Decepticons never leave energon behind." Arcee stated. As Miko jumped from the rock and ran into the mine an action that was missed by the bots but not by Alex and Jack.

"Uh guys." Jack said and when the bots looked at him he and Alex pointed to the mine entrance. Arcee and Bulkhead looked and saw a rapidly disappearing Miko.

"Cool.!" She exclaimed as she disappeared into darkness.

"She went in unbelievable." Arcee stated.

"Really.? Have you met her.?" Jack said in a surprised tone.

Bulkhead groaned. "Miko get back here.!" He exclaims then cases after her leaving Jack, Alex and Arcee by themselves.

"It would be kind of interesting to see. You know if it were..." Jack began.

"Safe.?" Arcee said finishing his sentence for him before continuing. "A striped mine can be structurally unstable Jack." Said with a hand of her hip.

"I promise to step lightly." Jack said while Alex nodded in agreement. Arcee rolled her optics but then gave in.

"Just don't tell your mom." She said as the three of them walked into the mine. However a few moments after they disappeared Megatron and starscream landed In front of the cave.

"Lord Megatron far be it for me to question your intentions, but I do not understand why we have returned here after all this time... Alone." Starcream asked nervously. As Megatron walked towards the cave. "Every last trace of energon was extracted from this mine, there's nothing left. He added hastilY as Megatron turned to him.

"Indulge me Starscream, won't you.?" Megatron asked and then continued deeper into the cave followed by a reluctant Starscream.

* * *

Bulkhead had followed Miko into the cave but had yet to find her. He was getting worried and began to call out for her.

"Miko!" He called as he entered a small cavern, he was about to call out again when she appeared.

"Check it out.! Now this would make a awesome rehearsal space.!." She shouted her voice echoing.

Bulkheads scanner began beeping. "Arcee I found something." He spoke into his com but was met with only static.

"Ok maybe the acoustics in aren't perfect." Miko stated

Bulkhead sighed. "Well were here, Ratchets gonna want a sample." He said as he followed the scanner over to a rock formation, then transforming his hand into a wrecking ball began to strike the rocks to unearth a sample.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mine Megatron and Starscream came to a large well lit cavern and were greeted by the sight of mining equipment. Upon seeing this Megatron turned and looked at starscream. "How intriguing." he said causing starscream to chuckle nervously, and then pretended to become outraged.

"Incompetent fools.! This mining equipment should have been relocated. Why is it still here.?" He asked pretending not to know.

"A most valid question." Megatron stated.

"My apologizes master, I believe soundwave was in charge of transport." Starscream replied To which megatron glared before he continued. "But in fairness During your interstellar travels, we all had to assume additional responsibilities, clearly mistakes where made.."he said in a desperate attempt to explain everything away.

"Yes clearly." Megatron said completely unconvinced and then turned and thrust his hand into the wall and produced a small energon deposit from it. "Every last trace of energon extracted.?" he said.

"Lord Megatron I can explain. Starscream said with desperation.

"Explain what that you have been hoarding a supply of energon for your personal use.?" Megatron stated with rising anger As he dropped the energon on the ground.

"No not exactly. You see I..." Starscream started before being interrupted by Megatron crushing the energon beneath his foot.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL STARSCREAM!" Megatron shouted. Starscream begin to stammer while Megatron continued "I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the dark energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark, but you tried to raise your own undead warrior with it. It's no secret you lost a arm in the possess, which you've since had replaced." he said as he advanced towards Starscream.

"You know about that.?" Starscream asked in a stunned tone as he began backing away.

"Soundwave is quite competent at surveillance, I can assure you." Megatron said as he continued to advance. "The fact is Starscream that despite your treachery, I've aloud you to carry on this long because I took a certain delight in following you string of failures. But you've finally become tiresome, predictable." He then aimed his cannon at starscream. "You've hit rock bottom.!"

"Master please! give me one more chance I beg you!." Starscream pleaded falling to his knees groveling.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two Decepticons Arcee, Alex and Jack were approaching the cavern from the other side, as they drew near they began to overhear the conversation.

"You have ceased to be of use to me Starscream.! So you shall simply cease to be." Megatron stated. Starscream cringed in anticipation of his end when he noticed Jack, Arcee and a human he had never seen before enter the cavern form the other side. Megatron taking notice of them as well begins firing at them. Arcee grabs Jack and Alex moving them into cover.

"STAY DOWN." She orders.

Megatron continues to fire and advance on their position while Starscream takes advantage of the situation to flee. Megatron notices this and becomes even more enraged. "STARSCREAM YOU DARE TO ABANDON ME!." He shouts and then begins to fire after him. Starcream dodges the shots and transformers into his jet mode and flees through a mine passage. While his back is turned Arcee fires at Megatron causing him to turn back to her in a attempt to return fire but before he can she hits his arm knocking it upward and causing his shots to discharged into the ceiling which causes it to collapse. A large section fall on top of Megatron burying him as the force of the impact causes the ground to crack and start to collapse.

"Scrap!." Arcee curses. She turns to run back to Jack and Alex only for the ground to collapse under the three causing them to fall deeper into separate parts of the Mine.

* * *

Bulkhead hears a cracking noise as the room start to fall apart. A large rock formation begins to fall towards Miko, as it is about to crush her bulkhead throws himself over her and take the hit. more and more rocks begin to fall on him but he doesn't yield, his only focus to protect Miko.

* * *

Starcream was flying towards the mine entrance, weaving around the falling rocks and through the dust. But as he neared the entrance a large rock fell from the celing and struck his wing causeing him to crash and return to his biped mode.

"NO!." He cried as the rocks fell upon him and sealed him and everyone else with the mine.

* * *

Deep within the cave Jack emerges from a pile of rubble coughing And covered in dust, he climbs down from the pile and looks around.

"Arcee?" He calls his voice echoing throughout the cavern but he receives no response. Looking around the room he calls again. "ARCEE!" He shouts but yet again receives no response. "Aw scrap." He curses and starts to walk deeper into the cave.

* * *

Miko stood up slowly coughing to clear the dust from her lungs.

"Did I do that?." Bulkhead asked.

"I don't think so." Miko replied.

"Are you ok?." Bulkhead asked.

"Natch. What about you?." She asked as she turned around and was shocked to see Bulkhead holding up a large section of the ceiling.

"Peachy." He said

"Woah!." Miko said eyes wide.

"Don't worry Miko I got it under control." He stated.

"What do you think caused the cave in?." Miko asked.

Bulkhead sighed "I don't know. I just hope Arcee, Jack and Alex are ok cause we could defiantly use a assist."

"Just keep rasing that roof bulk I'll get us out of here." Miko stated. She then turn and walked over to the rubble blocking their way out and began moving pieces of rubble as best she could.

* * *

Starscream had finally managed to claw his way to the surface. Turning back to the entrance he began to laugh wickedly.

"Predictable, master? Is that what you called me? Well, now who has hit rock bottom? What's that? I can't hear you beneath all that rubble!" He said mockingly and then laughed again.

"Farwell, lord Megatron. May you rust in peace." he said as he began to walk away before he realized something.

"But you have survived far worse. If you managed to free yourself you would blame me for you set back, and there is nowhere I could possibly escape from your wrath. Or, worse yet your mindless followers would come looking for you, and take credit for your rescue credit that could rightfully be mine." he said becoming frustrated at the dilemma he was in.

"RAAAH MEGATRON!" He shouted to the sky.

* * *

Alex Slowly got to his feet and shook his head."Well this is another fine mess I have gotten myself into!." He said to himself. He starts checking himself over to make sure he's still in one piece after he was satisfied he began to scan his surroundings. He was in a large dark cavern filled with rubble, Before he could move he heard somthing coming from the far left side of the room, he crouched down behind a rock and waited to see what was coming. After a moment to his great relief Jack appeared climbing over a pile of rubble Alex let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in and called out to his friend.

"Jack!." Alex called after which Jack turned towards him and smiled.

"Alex am I glad to see you!" Jack said the relief evident in his voice.

"Likewise!"Alex called to him

Jack began to walk over to his friend, when he had made it about halfway he felt a sense of danger wash over him and then something in the back of his mind screaming at him to move. it was almost as if his body moved of its own accord as he jumped nearly ten yards to the left and landed on his side then there was a crash and looking at the spot where he had been standing there was now a broken stalactites that if he hadn't moved would have crushed him.

Alex was shocked at what he had just seen. Jack had nearly been crushed and even though he himself had felt the danger right before it happend he was not close enough to do anything and yet somehow Jack had known to move before it was to late not to mention the distance he had leapt was also difficult to believe. Alex rushed over to Jack and helped him to his feet.

"Are you ok Jack?." He inquired.

Jack nodded and took a deep breath to slow his a heart rate. "Ya... Ya I'm fine." He said taking another deep breath then seeing the examining look Alex was giving him asked "What is it?"

"How did you know to move out of the way?." Alex asked .

Jack shook his head. "I don't know I just did, I really can't explain it."

"Can you normally jump as far as you just did?." Alex continued.

"No I can't. It must have been adrenaline or something." Jack said.

Alex was unsure but decided to deal with it after they and their friends where safe. "So any idea how we are going to get out of here?." He asked. Jack look over his shoulder and smiled.

"Well might help." He said point to the far side of the room, as Alex turned he saw that Jack was gesturing to a large drill.

Alex's face split into a smile and nodded. "Yes it will."

The two teenagers then started to walk towards the drill, as they did one thought was prevalent in Alex mind. "_Could Jack be force sensitive_?."

* * *

Miko picked up another peice of rubble from the blocked exit however it was becoming more and more difficult to breath and she was feeling lightheaded. She droped the rock and fell to the ground.

"Miko." Bulkhead cried when she fell.

"I'm feeling strong." She said with labored breath.

"No your not!." He retorted.

"I just need to... Rest for a second that's all." She said trying to reassure him As she try's to stand but fails and falls to her knees.

"Miko listen to me there's no fresh air down here if you use up the oxygen to fast..."

"We could suffocate!." She says finishing his sentence a slight panic in her voice.

"Not we Miko you autobots don't need to breath remember?" Bulkhead replied.

"Right smack down in outer space that was cool" she said with a slight chuckle "Ok what if I slow down and breath... Less." She says as she crawls over and trys to lift another large stone but to no avail.

"No you need to stop now!." Bulkhead stated the worry for her clear in his voice.

"I can't bulk I have to get you out of here." She replied.

"Miko please don'to worry about me." He said over the sound of creaking metal. "I'm fine." He added with a great deal of strain in his voice.

* * *

Jack and Alex climbed aboard the drill And then Jack turned to Alex "Any idea how we are going to find everyone?." he asked.

"You try to get this drill running and I'll see if I can find the through the force." Alex stated.

Jack nodded and turned and began fiddling with the drill controls while Alex got into a meditative stance. He took a deep breath and opened himself to the force, he knew he wouldn't be able to sense Bulkhead or Arcee because they weren't organic and as such the force didn't flow through them like it did himself, Jack or Miko but he was hopeful he could find Miko and then they could go from there. He quieted his mind and reached out, he continued to do so for over a minute till finally he felt her presence, though he couldn't pinpoint her exact location he could tell which direction she was in and that was enough to go on for now. Alex opens his eyes right as Jack managed to start the drill. Alex stood and pointed in front of them. "That way." He said Jack nodded and drove the drill forward.

"Roll out." Jack said as they set off.

* * *

Bulkhead was really starting to feel the weight of the ceiling bearing down on him when he heard a mechanical sound off in the distance.

"Do you hear that?." He asked Miko who was leaning against a rock.

"Sounds like..." She began to say weakly before bulkhead interrupted her.

"Drilling it's got to be Arcee, Jack and Alex." he said a bit of hope in his voice.

"We're in here!." Miko yelled weakly.

"Miko grab something and bang it on my foot, can you do that?" Bulkhead asked. Miko nodded and pick up a rock and with great effort walked over to him but then she looked at him with concern.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"I know it hard to believe but I'm tougher then I look. Now give it all you got." He said.

Miko began banging the rock on his foot. "_Alex, Jack, Arcee, please hurry_!." She pleaded mentally.

* * *

The drill head broke a small hole in a rock wall, Jack and Alex Peered through the small opening to see what they had found and to Jack's horror they where greeted by a pair of blood red optics.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question." Megatron asked the two. When they didn't responded he took that as a affirmative. "If that is the case you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity then right now."

Alex looked at Jack and could tell that he was at least considering it. It didn't take much for Alex to reason that the one before them was Megatron. The very same one that from what Optimus had said was responsible for so much death and destruction throughout his life time by causing the war that cost all cybertroinans their home. Even he had to admit that despite all his training was seriously considering taking Megatron up on his offer, but only for a moment before he brushed it aside.

"Well what are you waiting for? Think of the glory! seize the day! Optimus would."

Jack shook his head "No he wouldn't not like this." And then move back to the controls and began to drive off.

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus the day I rip out his spark!." Megatron taunted as they left him to dig himself free.

After a moment Alex turned to his friend."Why didn't you do it?" He asked.

"I don't think it's right to kill someone that can't defend themselves no matter who they are or how much they deserve it." Jack replied.

Alex nodded "I'm sure that Optimus would approve it. I would have made the same choice as well." Alex stated

"Really?." Jack asked

"Jedi don't kill defenseless opponents. To do so is the way of the dark side." Alex replied.

Jack smiled at his friend. "Thanks." He said to which Alex nodded.

"Your welcome now let's find our friends." Alex stated

Jack nodded but on the inside he was hoping he hadn't made a huge mistake.

* * *

Miko contiued to bang the rock against bulkheads foot despite being very close to passing out form the lack of oxygen.

"Thatagirl." Bulkhead said encouragingly.

Miko banged on his foot again but stopped when she heard a metallic growning sound.

"What was that?" She ask in a worried tone.

"Nothing go on keep banging." Bulkhead said trying to reassure her but failed as his arms began to quiver.

"Bulkhead whats happening? Tell me!" She said panic rising in her voice.

"My arms are starting to give." He replied. A look of absolute horror spread across miko's face.

"Does it hurt?" She inquired.

"A little." He lied as his arms groaned.

"Bulkhead!" Miko shouted in concern.

"Helps coming we just have to guide them here, Hit me again." He said, however Miko looked at him with a unsure expression. "Miko do it!" He ordered. Miko complied and picked up the rock and struck his foot twice more before falling to her knees.

"Are they any closer?" Bulkhead asked.

"I can't tell the sound is all freaky in here." She replied.

Suddenly there was a loud digging noise coming from the blocked exit.

"YES!" bulkhead shouted.

"Arcee found us!" Joy and relief filled her voice however it was short lived. As part of the rubble was knocked away and a evil laugh filled the room.

"Put any doubt of my allegiance to rest." Starscream said as he looked into the room and was surprised to find instead of Megatron it held Bulkhead and Miko.

"What's he doing down here?" Miko asked in a panicked tone.

"Miko get behind me now!" Bulkhead order as she scrambled to compile Starscream broke through the remaining rubble and entered the room.

"Well well if it isn't bulkhead and his pet vermin, my you do have your hands full don't you Autobot." Starscream taunted.

"Do what ever you want to me Starscream but let the human go." Bulkhead demaned.

"No I'm not leaving you!" Miko stated.

"It appears that the human wishes to remain." Starscream said as he reached for Miko who retreated behind bulkheads other foot.

"Starscream don't push me!" Bulkhead shouted

Starscream ignored him and began to circle around to try to grab Miko taunting her as he did so. "You like playing with the big robots don't you, little girl." As he completed his circle he found her and reached down to grab her, only to be on the receiving end of a kick from bulkhead sending him across the room. As he recovered he growled angrily.

"That's it autobot I will..."

"You'll what? Make me bring down the ceiling on all of us?" Bulkhead interrupted then looked at Miko "Run miko!" But she only shook her head and hugged his foot refusing to move.

"Yes run Miko, I would love to see you try, really I would!" Starscream said in a sadistic tone. And started to reach for her yet again when suddenly a large drill broke into the room, striking him and knocking him into the wall. Alex and Jack peeked over the side of the drill and spotted Bulkhead and Miko.

"Alex you and Jack get Miko out of here now!" Bulkhead ordered.

Alex leapt from the drill to the ground running up to Miko he scooped he up bridal style and force jumped back onto the drill and set her down.

"We can't leave bulkhead!" Miko protested. As Jack tried to reverse the drill the console sparked and died.

"SCRAP! It's dead!" Jack shouted

Starscream got back to his feet. Seeing this Alex unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and thumbed the activation switch, as the blue blade hummed to life he leapt form the drill and landed between it and the Decepticon. Starscream looked down on the human the foolish human that had dared to challenge him.

"HAHAHAHAHA and just who are you supposes to be?." Starscream asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm the one that's going to kick you into the scrap pile where you belong you worthless piece of tin!." Alex taunted and then used the force to pick up a large rock and threw it at Starscream, the rock struck him on the chin causing him to stumble back in shock, but before he could speak Alex rush at him, Starscream tried to crush him by bringing his fist down. Alex countered by using a force jump leaped to the left and threw his lightsaber with the intention to blind his opponent. The blade sailed through the air and connected with Starscream's cheek right below his optic causing Alex to curse at missing his target.

Starscream let out a yell of pain and then ran his hand over the wound. "_That_ _little vermin actually hurt me!." _He thought before turning his full attention back to Alex and a murderous rage came over him."You insolent little scraplet I will rip you apart for that!." He shouted.

"Come and try!" Alex replied.

Starscream swiped at Alex who back flipped away and threw another rock a Starscream, however unlike the pervious one the decepticon managed to avoid it if only just. Starscream continued to try to crush Alex only for the young Jedi to dodge using force speed and acrobatics. Alex continued to throw more and more rocks at Starscream some of which missed but even those that didn't had next to no effect. Alex knew that he had to end this fight now and the only way to do it was with his lightsaber, he didn't dare throw it again and risking a none fatal strike or possible losing it and so he was left with one option, he had to get close. After dodging yet another strike he spied what he believed to be a opening. Leaping forward into the air focused completely on Starscream's glowing red optics he failed to notice starscream a other hand until it struck him sending him flying into Bulkheads chest, he managed to use the force to cushion the impact but even then it still knocked the air from his lungs, he fell to the ground in a daze and struggled to stand up but fell to his knees instead.

"ALEX!" Miko,Jack and Bulkhead shouted

Starscream cackled madly as he closed on the struggling human. "Fool did really think you could defeat me!?" Starscream taunted As Alex looked up and saw someone sneaking up behind the decepticon and then grinned.

"Maybe I can't." Alex said before the sound of a blaster charging interrupted him "But she can!" He finished.

Starscream slowly turned around and was greeted by the sight of Arcee's blaster mere inches from his face.

"Don't move starscream!" Arcee ordered then smiled at bulkhead. "Hey bulk." She greeted.

"Hey cee." He replied.

Arcee then glanced at Alex. "You ok you got hit pretty hard?" She asked Alex.

"Aside from maybe a bruised rib or two I'm fine like Corellian wine." Alex replied.

Arcee smirked and then turned her full attention back to starscream. "Raise your hands!" she ordered to which he could only whimper in response.

* * *

The sun was only just rising as the autobots and their three human charges exited the mine. Once they where a safe distance away the humans disembarked and the bots returned to their biped forms and look back towards the cave.

"We could finish them here and now." Arcee stated.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades!." Bulkhead replied punching the palm of his hand for emphasize.

"Would Optimus finish them?" Jack asked.

"No he probably wouldn't, not like this anyway." Arcee replied.

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them ether right?" Miko asked.

"Let's go home!" Bulkhead said and turned and began to walk away.

As they walked Alex and Miko brought up the rear of the group.

"Hey Alex." Miko said causing Alex to turn to her.

"Yes Miko."

"Thanks for saving me and Bulkhead." She said looking away slightly trying to hide her blush.

"You don't have to thank me Miko. Also Jack and Arcee helped to and besides I will always protect you." He said causing Miko's eyes to widens and her blush to deepen. Realizing what he just said Alex started to blush as well but before he can correct what he said Miko smiled and leaned forward and kissed the blushing Jedi on his cheek. After a moment Miko pulled back winked at him and then turned and jogged away to catch up with Bulkhead leaving a very red Alex frozen in place as his mind tried to processed what just happened. After a moment Alex's hand touched the spot that Miko's lips had occupied mere moments before and a smile slowly spread across his face.

* * *

Meanwhile back within the mine Megatron having finally dug himself free was searching for the exit when he heard whimpering coming from a passage way. Looking inside he was greeted by a sight the brought great pleasure to his spark, Starscream trying and failing to hold up a large rock formation that was threatening to crush him. Becoming aware of his presence Starscream looks to him.

"Master. Your alive thank the all spark." Starscream said with hope in his voice. but was met with a cold stare from Megatron. "I did not abandon you master. I returned to save you." Starscream said desperately.

"Save me?" Megatron replied in disbelief

"Look into my spark lord Megatron! My intentions where true. Please have mercy!" Starscream pleaded, as Megatron grinned wickedly.

**Ok another chapter down I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be 100% original content and it is going to reveal Alex's experience of the fall of the Jedi temple. Please review and submit any ideas you have. Also don't forget to submit your entry for the name the ship contest. Until next time may the force be with you. **


End file.
